callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Havana
's map description}} Havana is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Black Ops, located in Havana, Cuba. This map appears to have an urban setting, similar to Cracked or Invasion. There are a lot of chokepoints in this map, especially when playing Domination or Demolition, featuring many buildings in which combat and camping are often seen in. Spawn-trapping is incredibly easy with a Chopper Gunner or Gunship in these game modes, especially in Domination when one team has A, because the entire team will spawn there and become subject to heavy fire as they spawn. According to David Vonderhaar of Treyarch, Havana is a "medium" sized map, comparable to Invasion from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The shape of the map is the same as that of Crossfire for Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and snipers camping on houses on the ends that overlook the main street are common. Trivia *The song being played through out the match in the bar is Quimbara, which is the same song played in the beginning of "Operation 40". It is sung by Celia Cruz and Tito Puente, both of who are very famous salsa musicians. *The Wii version of Black Ops contains a similar, but much smaller version of Havana. *When standing at the ends of the street, you can hear a siren (from a car) passing by. *In the building right in front of the OP40 spawn place, a Cuban spelling version of Havana is seen. *In the Wii version of Havana, there is a glitch to get out of the map. One player must lay down in a corner in the bar next to the Op 40 spawn. Then a player must jump on that player ontil they are on top of the table, after that take the second window to the right. This is no longer possible as of the last patch for Wii. *As mentioned above the Wii Havana is smaller, cloudier, and Domination flags are, of course, relocated. *In the Wii version of Black Ops, this map can only be played on Free-For-All, Team Deathmatch, and Wager Matches, due to being stripped from all objective gametypes. *On a wall there words painted that read "Viva Fidel". Tips *Chopper Gunners and Gunships are useful at some occasions. Because of the tall buildings and buildings that players can go inside it will be hard to get kills. The best places to get kills would be at the spawn points and the road that runs straight down the middle of the map. *A good surprise attack is to use C4 and throw into a car. The glass will shatter and the C4 will either stick to the seat or fly across the other side. As an enemy passes, wait for them to get right next to the car and click the boom. This is a good tactic to use with groups of enemies, but never use this on a flaming car or a destroyed car, as this tactic will fail. *A good camping spot would be to go inside one of the hotel rooms at the east and west of the map. Motion Sensors and Claymores are highly recommended here, as this is a pretty popular camping spot. Camera Spikes will not be very effective as the enemy will sometimes see it and you will not have enough time to react unless the enemy places a Claymore before they check for enemies. C4 is also not effective here, as unless you can see the enemy it is useless. Jammers can cover the entire hotel room however they will not show enemy players. *RC-XDs are very effective as this is a pretty medium sized map. Be aware that you should find Claymores and Motion Sensors before you enter camping spots, as a Claymore will blow up if an RC-XD travels in. A good place to control the RC-XD is in the south of the map with the bar. Just walk out the west entrance and turn around. Another is to go to the south of the map as far as you can and lay down and control the RC-XD, as this part of the map is hardly traveled to unless if calling Care Packages. *There are two camping spaces for snipers at the beginning of the match. First, there are stairs on both sides that are shaped like an L. Place a Claymore or Motion Sensor to guard yourself. Two snipers with Claymores are highly effective, as there are two entrances. Motion Sensors are effective also. *This map is good and bad for Care Packages. The good part is the area of the map, which is large and enemies should get about halfway to the care package once it is dropped. The bad part is the ground is complete concrete, and the care package marker will bounce. If it bounces the Package could land on a building and you could lose your chance of a possibly high killstreak. *Rolling Thunder can be very effective as, if positioned correctly, the bombs can go in through the windows of the buildings to surprise any campers. Spawn Trapping When playing Demoltion and your team is defending, the spawns can be abused if the team sit in certain "points" of the enemies's spawn causing them to spawn directly in front of you and/or your other squadmates for an easy kill. How it works is the offensive side has only a few spawn points so if you knife them and they spawn, they will either spawn in front of you again or in another area where you teammate is and will get a kill, causing an infinite loop of rapidly spawning and dying. Due to this Treyarch had removed the maps Havana and Nuketown from the Demolition "playlist" Gallery HavanaBird.png|Spectating in Havana HavanaGrid.png|Havana minimap Havana Dom.png|Ongoing Domination Match Havana.jpg|Havanna Overview Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Levels Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Maps